Un final no tan feliz
by Princesa Blanca
Summary: mi unica historia Terminada, Tal Vez Le Haga Epilogo de las Naciones Unidas ... algun dia TT.TT necesito beta sin ALGUIEN SE Apunta?


Era un día calido y muy soleado, las aves cantaban y los niños se dirigían a la escuela de la mano de sus padres, en resumen todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un potente grito resonó en el aire…

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-fue lo que se escucho en todo el país.

El grito provenía de un joven rubio ojiazul que se encontraba encerrado en el baño de su cuarto sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo que decía positivo.

Deidara pensaba que no podía ser, era imposible, el siempre se cuidaba, bueno algunas veces se le olvidaba pero, no, eso no podía estarle pasando a el. Ahora que iba a hacer tenia 17 años como le iba a decir a sus padres que estaba esperando un bebe, ni se diga de su abuela, tan solo de pensar en eso sufrió un enorme escalofrió.

Bueno pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera embarazado, opto por ir a una clínica lejana para no ser descubierto por sus padres. Llego a una enorme clínica privada y pidió una cita con la ginecóloga. La joven recepcionista le dijo que esperara su turno para pasar con la doctora.

Estaba muy impaciente, lo bueno es que nada más faltaban unos 3 pacientes más y el pasaría. Veía como todos los pacientes estaban acompañados por sus parejas y el se encontraba solo.

Pensó que si salía positivo tendría que decirle a su amante, (que por cierto era mayor que el) que esperaba un hijo suyo. Pero las dudas lo comenzaron a atormentar. Y si le decía que ya no lo amaba, y si sus padres lo corrían de casa al enterarse de que estaba embarazado si es que en realidad lo estaba, aun tenia la esperanza de que su retraso fueran por otra cosa.

Vio como salía el último paciente del consultorio.

Era su turno de entrar a lugar.

La oficina era amplia y muy bonita tenia las paredes tapizadas con papel de color amarillo pastel y tenia unos estantes con libros y varios peluches dándole un ambiente muy calido a lugar.

La doctora que lo atendería se veía muy joven y amable, estaba sentada tras un escritorio de madera muy elegante, que tenia sobre el una plaquita con su nombre _Marisol Tovar Hernández_ en el lado derecho.

La doctora era una mujer joven de piel morena y ojos negros y cabellos largos de mismo tono.

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto poniendo una bella sonrisa a rubio.

-Buenos días-le dijo sintiéndose algo apenado-vengo a que me haga unos estudios para saber si estoy embarazado-le explico a la doctora sintiendo un profundo alivio al poder decírselo a alguien.

-Bueno pues te tomare unas muestras de sangre para mandarlas a laboratorio y tendrás que venir pasado mañana por los resultados-le explico amable mente la joven doctora.

-Esta bien-hablo sintiéndose un poco mareado mientras la doctora preparaba la jeringa para sacarle sangre, cosa que incomodo a Deidara ya que las agujas lo asustaban un poco. Después de despedirse de la doctora y pedir otra cita, se dirigió a su casa, quería estar el resto de día en su cuarto y ya mañana hablaría con su pareja.

Llego a su casa al parecer sus padres habían salido de viaje sin avisarle, bueno sus padres no es que fueran malas personas pero a veces se olvidaban de el.

Supuso que su abuela vendría cuidarlo, no es que tampoco el fuera un irresponsable pero no querían que se quedara solo, su abuela Tsunade era una mujer que ya rondaría los 60 pero aparentaba tener 40 a lo mucho, era rubia de ojos café claro.

Tenía una fuerza monstruosa para la edad que tenia y era muy sobre protectora con Deidara ya que era su nieto adorado.

Subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella sin siquiera cenar algo, no es no tuviera hambre pues la verdad tenia y mucha. Decidió meterse a la ducha para aclara sus dudas, después de todo un baño le caería bien.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a su abuela durmiendo en el sofá de la sala durmiendo a lado de varias botellas de vino y otras de más licores. Su abuela era una alcohólica sin remedio, pero era una persona que si se lo pedías iría hasta el fin del mundo por ayudarte.

Decidió llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba enfrente de la suya para que descansara mejor después de la borrachera que se puso. Le dejo listo el desayuno que consistía prácticamente en un remedio casero para la cruda y un par de huevos de pato fritos (N/A: los huevos de pato funcionan de verdad o eso dice mi tío XD).

Después se encamino directo a la oficina de su novio Madara Uchiha, el era el director de las empresas más famosas del país.

Despacio se encamino hacia el elevador que lo llevaría al último piso, lugar donde se encontraría la oficina de su amado.

Llego al piso y salio disparado para verlo pero le dijo su asistente que estaba en una junta.

Entonces se puso a recordar como lo había conocido por accidente en un café y sus encuentros "accidentales" después de eso.

Suspiro pensando en como tomaría la noticia de que había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera en cinta.

Espero en un muble a que la junta terminara para poder verlo, pero le dieron ganas de ir a baño así tuvo que ir.

Cuando regresaba a la sala de espera pasó por la salón de juntas y escucho unos ruidos que se le hicieron muy raros, abrió un poco la puerta teniendo el cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejo impactado, su Madara con…otro, sintió como su corazón se rompía y unas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Llego a su casa muy agitado por haber corrido, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras rogando internamente que su abuela no lo viera en ese estado.

Por desgracia sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que su abuela venia bajando en ese momento. El decidió ignorarla y pasar de largo para llegar a su habitación, pero la mujer a verlo llorando lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se para en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?-le hablo asustada por la actitud de su nieto. El solo consiguió voltearse para abrazarla y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Después de ese encuentro en las escaleras, se fueron al cuarto de Deidara y se sentaron en su cama a conversar.

-Hijo dime que tienes, ¿Por qué lloras así?-le pregunto su abuela asustada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su niñito de ensueño.

-Abuela…me engaño…con…otro-dijo interrumpido por sus lagrimas, su corazón estaba deshecho.

-¿Quién mi niño? ¿Quién fue?-pidió saber, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia hacia el maldito infeliz que se atrevió dañar a su niño. Deidara decidió contarle todo a su abuela, fue interrumpido varias veces por su llanto pero aun así no paro de desahogarse.

A cada momento la ira de Tsunade se hacia mas y mas grande a tal punto que si no se controlaba iría en ese momento a matar a ese bastardo, como pudo jugar con el y aparte lo que mas le molesto es que era un hombre mayor que el. Cuando pensó que era todo, Deidara decidió contarle también otro detalle -Abuela hay algo mas que tienes que saber-le hablo a su abuela con mucho miedo y vergüenza en su voz.

-¿Algo más?-

-Es que, puede ser que…yo…este embarazado-dijo lo ultimo con un hilito de voz. Tsunade quedo en shock por la declaración, cuando reacciono salio de la habitación de su nieto sin decirle nada solo le dirigió una sonrisa que le dio ánimos a Deidara.

En ese momento Tsunade iba a decirle todo lo que se merecía ese tal Madara, cuando llego a el enorme edificio le pregunto a la joven recepcionista de nombre Temari cual era la oficina del director.

La joven espantada por la actitud de la mujer decidió cooperar y le dijo que se encontraba en el último piso al fondo a lado del salón de juntas.

La mujer salio disparada hacia la oficina de idiota ese, atropello a varios en el camino e hizo volar a una chava de pelos rosas haciendo que la pobre viera estrellitas y san pedro.

Cuando llego ahí abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a tal Madara en plena acción con un tipo de cabello naranja, no solo ella se le quedo viendo si no que toda la oficina fue a ver el alboroto.

Madara estaba que echaba humo porque todos estaban ahí de chismosos y una vieja había destrozado la puerta de su oficina.

El joven tomo su ropa y salio corriendo de ahí con un enorme sonrojo atravesándole el rostro, la mujer lo dejo pasar ya que su objetivo era Madara y ahí estaba frente a el. Ese era el tal Madara que se atrevió a dañar a su niño, sentía su sangre hervir de tan solo verlo, traía el traje todo fuera de lugar, este al verse en esa situación comenzó a arreglarse lo mas rápido posible y encaro a la mujer no sin antes amenazar a sus empleados para que se fueran.

-¿Quién eres y por que destruiste la puerta de mi oficina de ese modo?-le interrogó poniendo la pose mas fría que tenia.

-Soy la abuela de Deidara y ¿quiero saber por qué jugó con el?-le explico aguantándose las ganas de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo.

-Pues mucho gusto pero no se que hace usted vieja aquí en mi oficina, si su nieto quiere revolcarse con alguien es problema de el, para mi solo fue un buen polvo-le vocifero poniendo una mueca de burla en su rostro.

Y eso fue lo que derramo el vaso e hizo que la conciencia de Tsunade se fuera de a tomar unas largas vacaciones. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba debajo de Tsunade, siendo golpeado de una manera terrible, los empleados, que eran muy chismosos fueron a ver otra vez.

Pero entonces un pelirosa dedo, fue y llamó a la seguridad del edificio, acabando así con el espectáculo de los pobres empleados y salvando a Madara de las garras de la muerte.

Tsunade llego a su casa ya por las 11 de la noche después de haber estado un rato en la cárcel pero como era amiga del jefe de la policía local salía sin ningún cargo.

Subió hasta la habitación de Deidara y entro con cuidado de despertarlo, pues como era tarde pensó que ya estaría en el país de los sueños. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo despierto esperando por ella.

-Ya llegaste-le hablo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Si ya vine, tuve que arreglar unos "asuntos" pendientes. Oye, aun no me has dicho a que hora es la cita con la doctora esa-le hablo trantando de cambiar un poco el tema y para que no le fuera a preguntar que eran esos "asuntos".

-Creo que me dijo que a las 3 p.m. me dijo la señorita-le explico a su abuela con algo de miedo, esta al notarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que tendría todo su apoyo.

Al día siguiente, Tsunade se encontraba viendo en las noticias el reportaje de cómo un "hombre" alto y fornido había atacado al director de una de las mas famosa empresas de todo el país y lo había mandado a hospital medio muerto. Tsunade decidió apagarlo mientras se pudiera aguantar la risa, vaya que le dio una lección a ese sujeto.

Deidara venia bajando por las escaleras con una cara de miedo, tenia unas ojeras enormes y estaba muy pálido.

Le vio dirigirse a la cocina y decidió acompañarlo para ver si quería algo. Ella aun no había hablado con los padres de Dei, porque el le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie hasta no estar seguro si estaba embarazado.

En la cocina, Deidara se preparo unas tostadas con mermelada para poder apaciguar un poco su voraz apetito.

Su abuela entro justo después de el a la cocina y le pregunto si estaba bien, el le dijo que si.

Estuvieron platicando un rato y después se fueron a arreglar para ir a ver a la doctora.

Llegaron a la clínica y como no había pacientes en ese momento los pasaron inmediatamente, dentro la doctora los saludo cortésmente y les dijo que tomaran asiento.

-Bueno, ya tengo tus resultados y efectivamente, estas embarazado, tienes cerca de un mes-le dijo mientras leía unos papeles que estaban dentro de un sobre con el logo de un laboratorio impreso.

Deidara se quedo en blanco, no ahora que iba a hacer, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a un bebe? El era solo un chico y aun no terminaba la escuela, en que pensó al no cuidarse, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Su abuela y la doctora se le quedaron viendo al ver que este se quedaba callado ante la noticia de su embarazo. Su abuela opto darle un abrazo en señal de apoyo y la doctora decidió darle un dato que aun que estaba encontra de sus principios le podía ser de utilidad.

-Como eres muy joven y solo tienes un mes puedes hacerte un degrado, si estas totalmente seguro de que no podrás hacerte cargo del bebe, claro que también puedes darlo en adopción-termino de decir la doctora con la esperanza que el decidiera tener a su bebe. Su abuela se encontraba abrazándolo y no había hablado en ningún momento pero parecía querer saber su respuesta, ya que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

Dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó a su lado esperando la respuesta, pero Deidara estaba muy confundido pero decidió tener a su bebe, ya no podía matar a un pequeño que no tenia la culpa de sus errores.

Y ...¡SI!, se lo quedaría y lo cuidaría lo mejor posible para que el no cometiera los mismos errores que el.

-Si, lo voy a tener y me encargare de educarlo lo mejor que pueda-le dijo a la doctora mientras mostraba una sonrisa hermosa y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. La doctora lo felicito por su decisión mientras su abuela lo apachurraba con un poderoso abrazo mostrándole lo orgullosa que estaba de el.

-Muy bien, tendré que hacerte mas estudios para ver la salud del bebe tienes que venir cada mes…-la doctora le siguió explicando a Deidara los cuidados que requeriría durante su embarazo, mientras que este, inconcientemente acariciaba su aun plano vientre.

Su abuela le dijo que ella se encargaría personalmente de que siguiera al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la doctora.

Después de que termino de darle todas las instrucciones y regalarle un libro sobre embarazos a Deidara, decidieron irse a casa no sin antes sacar una cita para dentro de un mes.

En la casa…

-Abuela, creo que tengo que decírselo a mis padres-dijo nervioso por la reacción de sus progenitores al enterarse de que su hijo estaba embarazado.

-No te preocupes ellos entenderán, si no yo estoy aquí y te daré todo mi apoyo-le hablo para darle ánimos.

Decidieron que más tarde les hablarían a sus padres para que estos regresaran de donde sea que estuvieran.

Primero comerían algo y se irían a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Los padres de se encontraban en una casa de playa tomando un descanso de la oficina, ellos tenían mucho dinero (aunque no les gustaba andar exhibiéndose… nótese la ironía), gracias a la herencia del padre de Kushina Uzumaki, madre de Deidara y esposa de Minato Namikase hijo de Tsunade, la mujer que mas quería a Deidara en todo el mundo por ser su único nieto.

Ellos habían salido sin despedirse de Deidara, porque pensaron que no le importaría mucho, el pasaba mas tiempo con su abuela que con ellos, porque estos tenían mucho trabajo y cosas por ese estilo.

Justo cuando estaban recordando que tenían un hijo sonó el celular de Minato

-Bueno-saludo alegremente mientras tomaba a su esposa del brazo y hacia que esta se sentar en su regazo.

-Hola, hijo ¿Cómo están tu y tu esposa?, ¿ya te acordaste que tienes un hijo solo?-le regaño su madre.

-Mamá, sabes que me la estoy pasando bien, ¿Por qué me molestas?-le pregunto con mucho fastidio (N/A: no puedo creer que lo ponga con ese carácter Oo)

-Hijo tienes que venir inmediatamente para acá o si me veré forzada a traerte de los cabellos hasta aquí-eso sonó como una orden bien directa.

Y por mas capullo que fuera el jamás se había atrevido a contradecir a su madre así que sin decir agua va salio corriendo a empacar sus maletas mientras su esposa le reclamaba por ser tan débil con su madre (N/A: eso Tsunade lo pusiste en su lugar, me encanta ese mujer, pero no piensen mal que los conozco mosco), tomo las maletas, las puso en el auto tomo a su esposa del brazo la metió en el auto y después se metió el y piso en acelerador a fondo para poder llegar lo mas rápido posible.

En otra parte Deidara miraba con ojos y boca chiquitos del susto a su abuela, nunca la había visto tan furiosa y jamás la había oído la voz tan macabra.

Su abuela volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa le pregunto si no quería algo de comer, pero justo cuando iba decirle que si, sintió unas nauseas terribles por consecuencia tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar.

La pobre mujer se quedo sudando la gota gorda mientras veía a su nieto tratar de abrir la puerta del baño, para luego entrar en este.

El día transcurrió casi normal por culpa de los mareos y las recién adquiridas nauseas del rubio, ya iban a dormirse cuando sonó como alguien abría la puerta de golpe mientras aventaba algo pesado al interior de la casa, rápidamente Tsunade y Deidara salieron disparados hacia la entrada y se quedaron sorprendidos a ver a sus padres en traje de baño con unas maletas tiradas alrededor de ellos.

-Ya llegue mamá, dime para que me querías, ahora mismo-le hablo muy molesto, tanto como para olvidar la fuerza devastadora que poseía su santísima madre.

-Espero que sea bueno suegra-le dijo su nuera muy molesta.

-Si, verdad Deidara-mirando a su nieto que estaba muy nervioso, era el momento de soltar toda la sopa.

Primero pusieron las maletas en un rincón y después de calmar un poco el ambiente y de irse a sentar a la sala, Deidara comenzó a hablar

-Papá y mamá tengo que decirles algo muy importante-suspiro y continuo-es que hace unos meses, conocí a un hombre y me hice su amante pero el me engaño y terminamos (N/A: mas bien solo lo dejaste sin decirle nada - -U) pero antes de eso ya me había acostodadó con el y no me cuide así que ahora estoy…-ya no podía continuar sus fuerzas la fallaban su abuela puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo mientras sus padres tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta por la declaración de su hijo.

-Estoy embarazado-logro finalmente decirles a sus padres -¡¡¡QUE!!!-y su reacción fue esa, su padre y su madre se pararon del mueble mientras gritaban al unísono y poco después su madre se desmayo de la impresión y su padre se quedo en shock.

Tsunade decidió que era mejor que ella continuara hablando a solas con sus padres, mas bien con su padre púes su madre se había desmayado y ahora yacía recostada en un sillón de la sala.

Deidara obedeció y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras Tsunade le explicaba todo a Minato, este todavía estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido y no decía nada. Deidara intentaba oír desde su cuarto la conversación pero, no pudo, las paredes estaban muy bien echas (N/A: a diferencia de las de mi casa XD) no dejaban que se colara ni un ruido.

-Entonces que piensas hijo-y con eso se termino la explicación de Tsunade.

-Pienso que voy a partirle la cara a ese maldito infeliz que se aprovecho de mi hijo-le comunico a su madre mostrando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro (de tal palo tal astilla).

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Kushina intentando parase del mueble, ella no había oído la explicación de Tsunade así que volvió a comenzar de nuevo y esta fue la reacción de la madre de Dei -¡¡¡VOY A CORTALE LOS H*****!!!-exclamo con llamas en sus ojos y sacando un cuchillo de no donde (minuto antes*se ve a la autora con un paquete de 18 cuchillos de chef (de su mama- -U), mientras uno lo intenta mandar a Kushina por paquetería "estrella"*)

-querida, podrías bajar ese cuchillo de 30 cm.-suplico Minato con una gota en la cabeza.

-No, se preocupen, yo ya le di su merecido. El punto es que hacemos con Deidara, ahora esta de vacaciones pero tendrá que volver a la escuela y no creo que sean muy amables con el al verlo con barriga-les dijo seriamente.

-Podemos hacer que se tome un año para atender su embarazo y luego podrá regresar a la escuela-sugirió Minato.

-Yo aun quiero matar a ese tipo, pero… ¿sabe que Deidara esta embarazado?-por desgracia a Kushina a veces se le iba el santo al cielo.

-No, y no quiero que se entere-los interrumpió Deidara mientras bajaba por las escaleras y miraba con algo de tristeza a su plano vientre.

-Esta bien yo te apoyo hijo-hablo Minato mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. -Bueno yo creo que es mejor seguir hablando mañana-termino Tsunade, mientras todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para poder dormir. A la mañana siguiente se decidieron por mandar a Deidara a una casa de campo con unos primos de Kushina, mientras pensaban en que hacer después.

Al final decidieron que mejor se mudarían, por si acaso ese tipo llegara a venir a fastidiarlos no pudiera dar con ellos y así mantener el embarazo de Deidara en secreto hasta le pidieron a la doctora que hiciera visitas a domicilio.

8 años después...

Se podía ver a dos rubios jugar sobre el pasto del patio trasero de una enorme casa, uno de unos 25 años y el otro de solo 7 añitos.

Jugaban a hacerse cosquillas, el menor tenía unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules y tres hermosas marquitas que le daban un aire zorruno a su rostro, su nombre era Naruto y era el hijo de Deidara.

-Chicos vengan a comer- se oyó decir una vos en el interior de la casa.

Deidara tomo la mano de su hijo y se encamino hacia la casa, mientras pensaba en como su vida se había vuelto muy maravillosa con la llegada de su pequeño Naruto.

FIN


End file.
